


Stupid Fears

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Christmas Stockings, Domestic Fluff, Dump Trucks, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secrets, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Water balloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy wants to take their relationship to the next level, but Clint and Natasha aren't quite sure why she doesn't justsaythat.





	Stupid Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Water balloon, Christmas stocking, Dump truck.

Clint laughed and shook his head, shoving Natasha off his back. "No way," he said. "You two will just make fun of me."

"We'll do that even of you  _ don't _ tell us the stupidest thing you're afraid of," Darcy told him. He acknowledged this with a shrug as Darcy went on: "Okay, how about this. On three, we say them all together."

"Like all at once?" Natasha asked. Darcy nodded. "Okay."

"Fine, but I get to do the countdown," Clint said. Natasha and Darcy glanced at one another and hit him with pillows, one on either side. "Ladies! We're having a very serious conversation about our fears! In three! Two!"

"Wait, are we going on one or one and then say it?" Darcy wanted to know.

Natasha laughed.

"One!" Clint announced.

There was a garbled confusion of words, and some giggling (from Natasha), but then Darcy looked at Clint and said, "Why are you afraid of dump trucks?"

"Did you say 'balloons'?" Clint asked Natasha.

"Water balloons," Natasha corrected. "I'm more interested in Miss 'afraid of Christmas stockings' over here."

"So much for going all at once," Clint said.

"We'll manage it one of these days," Natasha put in, making Darcy grin and smack her with a pillow.

"You  _ know _ what he meant," she laughed.

"True, but it's not as fun as what  _ I _ meant," Natasha replied, leaning over to kiss Darcy's neck.

"As interesting as  _ that _ is," Clint interrupted. "I want to know about the water balloon thing."

Natasha put her head on Darcy's shoulder and snuggled against her. "I don't really like balloons of any kind," she admitted. "It's inevitable that they're going to pop, but you never know when.  _ Water _ balloons have the added drawback of making a mess."

"Makes sense," Darcy said.

"You never know how you're going to land with a dump truck," Clint confessed. When the two women sitting on the bed with him gave him confused looks, he elaborated. "Like when it dumps you out. Sometimes you land on top of the pile, sometimes you're half underneath, you know? It's a gamble even passing out in the back of one."

"Why does that make perfect sense?" Darcy asked Natasha.

"Because it's Clint?" Natasha replied.

"Valid, though," Darcy told Clint, as he rolled away from them, wrapping himself up in the duvet as he went. "It's something you should be concerned about."

"But only  _ you _ ," Natasha added. "No one else in the world will ever have to worry about something like that."

Darcy poked him with her toe until he relented and returned. "Fine, now you," he said. "What's the stupidest thing you're afraid of?"

"She said, 'Christmas stockings,'" Natasha reported.

Clint turned an interested look at Darcy, and she sighed. "It's dumb.”

"That's what this is," Clint reminded her.

"Yeah, but yours was dumb because  _ you're _ dumb," Darcy said.

Clint blanket burritoed himself again.

"She didn't mean that, she's just trying to get out of answering!" Natasha told him, letting go of Darcy and hopping off the bed to unroll the burrito.

"Why? It was her idea," Clint said, flopping onto his back in the middle of the bed.

"Maybe it's like when we first got together and she wants us talk about something so it's safe for her to talk about it too?" Natasha guessed.

"I'm  _ right here _ ," Darcy huffed.

"So are we," Natasha told her. "And we're listening."

Darcy looked between them, then slid in next to Clint. "I'm sorry I said you were dumb," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I am dumb," he replied, "and you still haven't said why you're afraid of Christmas stockings."

Darcy sighed. "I guess they just make me anxious. Or the idea of them makes me anxious. Like, I know what  _ I _ want, but not everybody's the same, you know? Like some people have to have matching ones. Some people want their names on them. Some people want handmade ones and some people don't care if they're store bought. I mean... I don't even have a fireplace!"

Clint stared at her, completely mystified, but Natasha smiled. "You want us to move in together," she translated.

"What?" Clint said. "How did you get  _ that _ out of—" he gestured at Darcy, "—that?"

"I didn't exactly have a happy childhood," Natasha told Darcy, ignoring Clint's question. "So I've never had a Christmas stocking. And I'm pretty sure circus boy here hasn't, either."

"So you... don't have any preferences?" Darcy asked.

"Can mine have arrows on it?" Clint wondered.

"Can  _ mine _ have arrows on it?" Natasha wanted to know.

"I... guess so," Darcy said. "Does this mean... you want to?"

"Of  _ course _ we want to," Clint said, pulling her close and kissing her.

"We're going to have to make sure we get a house with a fireplace," Natasha said, smiling at the way Darcy beamed in Clint's arms.

"So, Darce," Clint said, nudging her. "You afraid of Christmas stockings anymore?"

She shook her head, grinning when Natasha curled in against her other side.

" _ Now _ what's the stupidest thing you're afraid of?"

"Definitely clowns."

**Author's Note:**

> Both Clint and Natasha agree that clowns are a completely normal thing to be afraid of. No clowns, water balloons, or dump trucks are allowed at their new place.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170356443588/stupid-fears)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
